Pony Art Online: Slices of Life
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: One-Shots sobre la vida de Yui, Asuna y Kirito en Equestria. Ocasional acción, pero centrado en el Slice of Life.
1. Los amigos de Spike

**Es bueno tener tus amigos aparte**

Spike se sentó en la orilla del puente de Ponyville para observar el río de la ciudad y de paso despejarse un poco. Twilight estaba en Canterlot por varios asuntos de la Realeza y no regresaría sino hasta bastante tarde en la noche. Ni siquiera pudo pedirle que lo llevara con ella ya que se fue demasiado temprano. Bueno, eso no era tan malo; Spike decidió que podría pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigas, pero el día parecía estar en su contra.

Rarity se encontraba demasiado ocupada con los vestidos nuevos y más que charlar con él o alegrarle su día, le dio bastantes quehaceres en su casa; bueno Spike se escabulló y notó que estaba tan ocupada que no tenía tiempo para él. Bueno, lo aceptó. Más tarde fue con Pinkie Pie pero ella estaba cuidando a los gemelos y a pesar que fue atenta y todo, Spike se dio cuenta que estorbaba así que fue a ver si Applejack estaba disponible. Una vez más mala suerte ya que un árbol había producido más de lo normal y apenas si le respondió con un rápido "buenos días y disculpa la espalda". Fluttershy tenía los cascos extra ocupados porque Angel se enfermó y Rainbow Dash lo despidió alegando que tenía una importante siesta a medias.

Al final Spike se quedó solo y tristemente llegó a comprender que no eran sus amigas, eran las amigas de Twilight. Suspiró.

—Así que eso soy, el amigo de un amigo.

—¡Hola Spike! — Saludó alguien. — ¿Qué haces tan solo?

Spike se volvió, eran Yui y su novia dragón Pina.

—Hola — dijo Spike sin muchas ganas. — Nada, es que… ya qué, ustedes no entenderían.

—Vamos Spike, me veré como una potrilla unicornio yo nací como un programa de apoyo psicológico creado por Akihiko Kayaba — lo animó la pequeña Yui. — Estoy segura que puedo entender.

Spike suspiró.

—Es sólo que hoy en la mañana me encuentro una nota en la que Twilight me dijo que pasaría el día en Canterlot y que tenía el día libre. Cuando fui a ver a nuestras amigas ninguna tenía tiempo de estar conmigo y bueno; cuando me senté aquí y me puse a pensar, me di cuenta de lo que pasa. No soy su amigo, soy el amigo de un amigo. Ellas son las amigas de Twilight.

—Vamos Spike, se ve que te aprecian mucho — lo animó Pina. — Y de todos modos, ¿por qué no viniste a mí primero? Sabes que nada me gusta más que pasar tiempo contigo.

Spike se encogió de hombros con tristeza.

—No quería molestarte Pina, dijiste que hoy te juntarías con tus viejos amigos de Aincrad y no quería molestarte.

Pina le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Vamos Spike! Eres demasiado caballeroso para tu propio bien. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Kirito y Asuna no tendrán ningún problema en llevarte también, ¿no Yui?

—Claro que no, será un gusto para mamá y papá. Además les caerás muy bien a Lizbeth y a Klein-san.

—Pero yo…

—Vamos Spike, es mejor que quedarte a lamentarte aquí — aseguró Yui.

Al final Spike se dejó llevar, bueno, al menos era un alivio tener algo que hacer durante el día. Llegaron a la entrada norte de Ponyville, donde supuestamente se materializarían Lizbeth y Klein; y en donde el alegre grupo de Asuna, Kirito y Leafa los esperaban charlando entre ellos como si nada.

—¡Yui! ¿Te divertiste en la escuela? — Preguntó Asuna con su sonrisa de siempre.

Yui asintió feliz. Se había hecho los exámenes y ya había sido aceptada en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia allá en Canterlot, pero no comenzaría sino hasta el siguiente año, por el momento estaba matriculada en la escuela de Ponyville. Asuna y Kirito la venían a dejar antes de comenzar su turno en la Guardia Lunar y Yui era recibida por Applejack, que cuidaba de ella hasta que ellos llegaran. Esa tarde la tenían libre, así que llegaron temprano pero en días normales no llegaban sino hasta pasadas las tres.

—¡Hola mamá y papá! — Saludó la potrilla. — Hoy fue un día tranquilo, no mucho que decir. Por cierto, Pina y yo nos encontramos a Spike. Se le miraba muy triste así que lo invité también.

Kirito sonrió amigablemente. Spike siempre se había sentido intimidado por los guerreros, desde que aquella vez en Canterlot presenció cómo entre el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz reducían a nada a una Osa Mayor; hasta los rumores que escuchaba sobre cómo se convirtieron en íconos de la rebeldía al escapar de la cárcel en la que Twilight los metió para seguir peleando contra animales peligrosos en Equestria, y siempre obteniendo la victoria.

Claro que se tranquilizó un poco cuando salvaron a las Crusaders del horrible lugar conocido como Sunny Town pero luego volvió a sentirse inseguro cuando se descubrió que en realidad ellos eran humanos que habían llegado a Equestria conectándose según ellos a un juego de computadora (tipo MMO-RPG) mediante el novedoso equipo de realidad virtual, el NerveGear. Sin embargo ahora eran 100% ponis, los mismísimos capitanes de la Guardia Lunar.

—Bienvenido Spike, ¿cómo van las cosas en la biblioteca? — Dijo Kirito con su sonrisa calmada. — ¿Y la Princesa Twilight, qué tal?

Spike se encogió de hombros tranquilamente contagiado por el aura calma de Kirito.

—Lo de siempre, con sus problemas de TOC pero en fin. No me quejo.

—Qué bien — dijo Asuna. — ¿Y Fluttershy? ¿Seguimos sin caerle bien?

Spike rodó los ojos riendo divertido. La buena de Fluttershy, dulce y amable con todos; la cual se transformaba cuando hablaba de los monstruos que acabaron con muchos animales inocentes y demás.

—Igual que siempre también — dijo Spike. — No le importa que hayan salvado a las niñas o a toda Equestria, ella sólo recuerda su crueldad con los animales.

—En defensa de Onii-chan y Asuna-san, ellos creían que era otro mundo virtual no uno de verdad — dijo Leafa.

Se rieron alegremente mientras que preparaban todo para su picnic de reunión. Entonces la luz en forma de cuadros azules, píxeles, apareció formando tres figuras: una ya conocida poni terrestre color rojo de melena y cola cafés a la cual Pina corrió a abrazar.

—¡Silica! — Saludó a su domadora.

—¡Pina! Siempre tan grande y fuerte — rio alegremente la domadora de bestias.

Detrás de ella apareció un poni rojo carmín de melena corta entre roja y marrón que tenía una cinta atada en la cabeza y una pequeña barba mal afeitada que le daba algo de personalidad.

—¡Oi, Kirito! ¡Asuna-chan! — Saludó él.

—Klein — dijo Kirito chocando cascos con su mejor amigo de Aincrad. — Es genial verte viejo amigo, vaya, veo que elegiste ser un poni terrestre.

Klein examinó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Kirito? Me gusta que sus stats de salud y resistencia sean mayores que los otros ponis. Y no se diga la fuerza, eh, Liz-chan?

La nueva poni, color rojo también de cola y cabello color rosa sonrió.

—Y como herrera la fuerza es fundamental. Por eso elegí también ser un poni terrestre. Vaya, han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos; ahora hasta son de una especie diferente — bromeó Liz viendo a sus viejos amigos.

Los dos guerreros se encogieron de hombros y una vez todos tomaron algo, comenzaron a charlar alegremente. Ante todo poner al día a sus viejos amigos, quienes ya sabían parte de la historia gracias a Leafa, pero tenían que escuchar el resto.

—Y así fue como decidimos que la Princesa Luna nos transformara en entes reales en este mundo aun si eso significaba morir del otro lado — dijo Kirito. — De este modo sus recién adquiridas habilidades de GM no podrían afectarnos.

—Y tras irradiar nuestras espadas con el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía todo fue pan comido — dijo Asuna. — De alguna forma aún conservan parte de ese gran poder y henos aquí, una nueva vida como ponis de colores al servicio de la Realeza.

Los amigos asintieron. Entonces Liz sonrió pícaramente y se fijó en Spike.

—Y veo que nadie ha perdido el tiempo aquí. Parece que hasta Pina se ha conseguido un gran partido.

Pina se sonrojó un poco pero Spike sólo sonrió y ofreció una garra.

—Hola, soy Spike.

—Un gusto, soy Lizbeth pero puedes llamarme Liz.

—Oi, más te vale cuidar de nuestra pequeña Pina — dijo Klein sonriendo. — Es una gran amiga y todos la queremos ver feliz, ¿entiendes? No quiero enterarme que la has lastimado o te las verás conmigo.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Y de pronto eres un tipo muy responsable, Klein? — Preguntó Kirito moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Sí, ¿a quién engañas tratando de parecer genial? — Se regocijó Silica. — Ya todos te conocemos.

—Bueno, quería dejarle una buena impresión al pequeño — dijo Klein apenado.

—Créeme: la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ha aprendido por las malas a no aparentar lo que no es — dijo alguien caminando hacia el grupo.

Kirito se levantó.

—Amigos, ella es Trixie, otra gran amiga que hemos hecho en Equestria, de hecho nuestra primera amiga.

—Y en la actualidad la mejor de todas — presumió Trixie. — En fin, Trixie lamenta el retraso pero tuve un par de asuntos que tratar. ¿De qué me perdí?

Comenzaron a hablar alegremente y reían y comían mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Al ver esto, Klein se levantó.

—Bueno, hora de irme. Nos vemos mañana, no puedo esperar por conocer Canterlot, tal vez consiga novia ahí — bromeó el guerrero.

—Sería el equivalente a seducir a un NPC — se lamentó Lizbeth. — Pero allá tú, bueno yo también me tengo que ir, tenemos mucha tarea para mañana.

—¡Demonios me olvidé por completo! — Saltó Silica. — También tengo que irme, nos vemos luego chicos.

Leafa sonrió e igualmente abrió su menú del jugador para desconectarse.

—Entonces está decidido, nos vemos mañana y damos una vuelta por Canterlot.

—Chao Sugu — se despidió Kirito. — Salúdame a mamá.

—También de mi parte — dijo Asuna.

La chica asintió y los tres se desconectaron.

—En fin, fue muy divertido. Gracias por invitarme — dijo Spike levantándose.

—Gracias por acompañarnos — dijo Kirito. — De hecho, ¿por qué no vienes también mañana?

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Dijo Spike.

—Eres nuestro amigo. No sería lo mismo sin ti — aseguró Asuna.

Spike sonrió y tras despedirse regresó a su casa.

…

Twilight recién había llegado de su viaje cuando sus amigas tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Sí? — Dijo al abrirles. — ¡Chicas! Es bueno verlas, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

Applejack torció el gesto.

—Nada, verás… es que hoy Spike vino a vernos pero todas estábamos ocupadas y antes que nos diéramos cuenta se había ido y queríamos ver si no estaba mal. Ya sabes lo sensible que se pone cuando se enfada.

Twilight miró hacia el cuarto de Spike.

—No sé, acabo de llegar, si quieren pasen; voy por él.

Las demás entraron esperando disculparse con Spike pero Twilight bajó rápido.

—No, no se encuentra. ¿No estará en el puente como siempre que se deprime?  
>—Voy a ver — anunció Rainbow, pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al pequeño reptil.<p>

—¡SPIKE! — Gritaron todas corriendo a abrazarlo.

—Vaya bienvenida — dijo él. — ¿Qué pasa?  
>—Nada cariño, que nos sentimos mal por cómo te tratamos hoy y veníamos a disculparnos y a ver si querías que hiciéramos algo mañana, lo que tú quieras — dijo Rarity.<p>

Spike sonrió pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias chicas, no se preocupen, estaban ocupadas. Pero estoy bien, y de hecho tengo planes mañana. No se preocupen por mí, no me pasa nada.

Twilight le sonrió amablemente.

—Spike, no tienes por qué fingir que tienes planes. Puedes confiar en nosotras y lo sabes, ¿por qué no aceptas sus disculpas y hacemos algo para ti mañana?

Spike negó con la cabeza.

—Disculpas aceptadas pero en serio tengo planes.

—Spike, no tienes que fingir nada — dijo Fluttershy. — Comprendo que estés de mal humor pero no por eso…

Spike se sentía incómodo, sabía que no lo dejarían en paz así que sólo dijo:

—¡Ey miren! La Princesa Celestia vino a visitarnos.

Todas se voltearon a donde señalaba, dándole tiempo a Spike de desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto aliviado.

—¡En serio que no comprendo a esas ponis! Cuando quieres atención no te dan nada, pero cuando tienes planes no te dejan solo. ¿Es tan raro que tenga otros amigos?

Y mejor echó cerrojo.

Twilight del otro lado frunció el entrecejo al escuchar el sonido.

—¿Y bien? — Dijo Pinkie Pie.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen por él, estoy segura que mañana estará como nuevo y aceptará lo que le digan. Pero lo conozco muy bien y como ustedes dicen, está dolido. Reintenten la invitación cuando esté descansado y de mejor humor.

Las demás aceptaron de buena gana y se fueron a dormir, era cierto, a veces tenían que darle tiempo a un amigo para que las perdonara; aunque no fuera del todo su culpa comprendían que el pequeño sólo buscaba compañía y ellas no pudieron dársela. Se sentían algo mal y ya, nada de qué avergonzarse.

Al día siguiente Twilight se mostró especialmente atenta con Spike y hasta le ayudó a preparar el desayuno, aun si no lo hacía usualmente y Spike insistiera en que podía solo.

—Más tarde vendrán las chicas — dijo Twilight de pronto.

—Qué bien — dijo Spike de sincero buen humor. — Que se la pasen bien juntas.

—Spike, vienen por ti. Ahora que estás de buen humor quieren compensarte lo de ayer así que pensamos que un picnic entre todos estaría bastante bien para ponerte de buen ánimo y ya.

Spike suspiró.

—Por décima vez Twilight, ya tengo planes. Entiende por favor que voy a salir con otros amigos.

—Spike, no tienes que fingir que tienes planes para decir que estás molesto. Lo comprendo pero todas son muy sensibles en este asunto y quieren que estés de buenas porque te quieren.

Spike se levantó y dejó los platos en el fregadero mientras ignoraba a Twilight. Al poco rato llegaron las demás y tal como temía el chico, no dejaron de insistir con lo mismo.

—¿Listo para un día juntos vaquero? — Preguntó Applejack. — Hoy tenemos un bonito día para un picnic y estemos todos juntos.

—¡De lo más divertido que haremos! — Saltó Pinkie Pie. — ¡El tiempo con Spike es el mejor!

—Todas queremos pasar un ratito agradable contigo Spike — añadió Fluttershy.

—Y hasta puedes traer a tu noviecita, Pina — dijo Rarity forzando una sonrisa, todavía no podía creer que una dragona le robara las amables atenciones de Spike.

—Tenemos rubíes — dijo Rainbow mostrándole lo que consiguió al chico.

Spike iba a decir algo cuando lo salvó el timbre. Twilight fue a abrir.

—¿Diga? — Reconoció al Espadachín Negro. — ¡Kirito! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te mandó la Princesa Luna? Pasa.

Kirito tranquilamente entró a la biblioteca en donde todas lo saludaron a distancia, menos Fluttershy que siempre que lo veía a él o a Asuna soltaba una palabrota y se iba a otro sitio.

—Hola chicas, de hecho vine por Spike. ¿Estás listo compañero?  
>—Listo como siempre — dijo el joven dragón. — ¿Entonces excursión por Canterlot?<p>

—Excursión por Canterlot — aseguró Kirito.— Bien, vamos; Klein y Lizbeth están preguntando por ti ya; y Pina no se diga.

Spike asintió y fue junto a Kirito.

—Diviértanse en su picnic — les dijo a las ponis antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nadie podía creerlo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Ese era el Espadachín Negro? — Dijo Applejack.

—Bueno, sí. Tenía planes — dijo Rarity confusa.

—No mentía — murmuró Twilight.

Se hizo otro silencio que Rianbow rompió.

—No puedo creer que cambiara a la pegaso más genial de Equestria por él — dijo molesta Rainbow Dash.

—Sí, Kirito tiene muchos fans que difieren de tu opinión quién es el pegaso más genial — se burló Applejack. — Además no le veo nada de malo que el chico tenga sus propias amistades. De hecho creo que es muy sano.

—Bueno sí pero ¿tienen que ser ellos? — Murmuró Fluttershy.

—Ellos salvaron a las niñas del temible Sunny Town — recordó Rarity.

—Sin mencionar que derrotaron a Nightmare Moon.

—Ambas cosas con violencia, nosotras pudimos hacerlo sin espadas; sólo el poder de la armonía — protestó Fluttershy. — ¿Además recuerdan cuando amenazaron a Discord con sus espadas y le dijeron que si hacía un movimiento conocería su poder?  
>—Eso fue cuando renunciamos a los Elementos de la Armonía y él pensó en hacer su movimiento — recordó Applejack. — Y si no estoy mal sus espadas todavía tienen dentro de sí su poder.<p>

—¡Sí pero…!  
>—Tienen el apoyo de la Princesa Luna — Dijo Twilight. — Eso es un pro.<p>

Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Trixie.

—¿Y tú qué quieres aquí? — Dijo Rainbow gruñendo.

—Nada, a Kirito se le cayó esto — dijo Trixie levitando un monedero negro que no era de ninguna de ellas. — Trixie se despide.

Cerró la puerta.

—Contra, se junta con Trixie — gruñó Fluttershy.

Y mejor la ignoraron como cuando hacían cada vez que empezaba con los guerreros de Aincrad y fueron a hacer su picnic. Spike tenía planes, ellas también; era bueno tener tiempo de pasarla con amigos.

…

Spike regresó contento luciendo el yelmo de armadura.

—¡Twilight! ¡Ya vine! — Anunció alegremente. — Mira lo que me hizo Liz.

Twilight bajó.

—¡Spike! ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—Muy bien, Klein logró conectarse con alguien pero le recordaron por las malas que no era un poni de verdad sino un viajero de otro mundo. Luego Liz nos presumió sus habilidades de herrera y me hizo esto con un poco de metales que encontramos. Fue genial.

—Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien Spike. Las demás dicen que lo sienten por cómo te molestaron esta mañana y que bueno, no queríamos admitir que tenías otros amigos.

—No pasa nada Twilight, me gusta juntarme con ustedes pero son tus amigas principalmente; no mías. Ahora tengo nuevos amigos y es genial, hasta me invitaron a una a ver el ensayo de los Shadow Bolts el próximo sábado y después iremos todos a entrenar. Será genial.

Volvió a su cuarto.

Twilight se le quedó mirando y al final tuvo que sonreír, después de todo era bueno que tuviera sus amigos aparte.

* * *

><p><strong>Con SAO 2 en progreso no pude evitar pensar en esto, y hoy me animé al primero de la saga. Estarán situados entre las dos mitades de Pony Art Online pero estos caps no tendrán continuidad uno con el otro, serán diferentes capítulos sin una línea a seguir. Espero les guste la idea y bueno, nada más un:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Juegos militares

**Juegos militares**

Aquella era como cualquier otra mañana de domingo para Shining Armor, que bajaba listo para pasar en compañía de su esposa el único día que tenía libre a la semana; pero en cuanto bajó a la sala se dio cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien con Candace. Estaba sacándole brillo desesperadamente a una estantería de cristal con pilares de oro y diseños grabados en plata, lo mejor de lo mejor.

—¿Y qué se supone que haces, cariño? — Preguntó Shining sin entender.

Candace lo miró muy emocionada.

—¿Qué no lo recuerdas querido? Dentro de tres semanas es la competencia anual de juegos de guerra. El trofeo siempre le ha quedado a tía Celestia pero hoy por fin será nuestro, ¡una de las mayores glorias del Imperio de Cristal!

—¿Y eso se supone que será porque…?

Candace lo besó pícaramente.

—Hasta ahora el trofeo siempre se lo ha quedado la Guardia del Sol porque tú jugabas de ese equipo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes Shining. Ahora juegas de mi equipo, y el trofeo de los juegos militares se lo quedará la Guardia de Cristal. Entre Flash y tú seguro obtendrán la victoria para nosotros.

Shining tuvo que reírse.

—Ay Candace, no me imaginaba que fueras tan competitiva; pero está bien. Como mi Princesa quiera, obtendré el trofeo para nosotros y así se calmará tu anhelo.

Candace volvió a besarlo.

—¡Ese es el espíritu Shining! Y a partir de ahora quiero que Flash y tú se entrenen más, quiero que nos aseguren la victoria.

Shining asintió.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda, después de todo mis oponentes serán Master Sword y Hylian Shield; y esos dos son de cuidado.

—Recuerdo bien a Master Sword, tu ex compañero en los juegos militares — dijo Candace. — Pero volviendo al tema, entrena duro Shining.

Y así comenzaron su mañana, y Shining debía de admitir que le agradaba ese lado de su mujer. Así pues pasaron un domingo apacible y a la mañana siguiente comenzó a entrenar a su batallón designado para los famosos juegos militares y por la tarde fueron a saldar los últimos detalles con Celestia.

—Bien, entonces lo más importante, — dijo la Monarca del Sol. — Según los turnos designados, me toca a mí poner el Estadio. Creo que será interesante, no puedo esperar a que Master Sword y Hylian Shield nos den la victoria por quinto año consecutivo.

—No será tan fácil tía, recuerda que yo tengo ahora a tu arma secreta — dijo Candace con una risita.

Celestia se rio. No le agradaban ese tipo de juegos bélicos pero le daba gusto a sus soldados que siempre querían lucirse ante sus compañeros y de paso también le causaba gracia ver con qué seriedad se lo tomaba su sobrina.

Mientras Shining y Master se evaluaban; capitán del Sol contra Capitán de Cristal,

—Más te vale estar listo Shining Armor, no soy el mismo que hace un año.

—Yo tampoco viejo compañero. Será un verdadero honor luchar contra ti en estos juegos, y con la ayuda de mi compañero barreré el piso contigo y Hylian.

—Sí, eso es lo que crees. No sólo dependemos de un guerrero sino que…

Luna entonces entró a la estancia y movió la cabeza decepcionada ante la actitud de los dos guerreros.

—Yo que ustedes no me confiaría tanto en ganar el trofeo, después de todo esta vez las cosas no serán tan fáciles ni para la Guardia de mi hermana ni para la de Candace. Esta vez aprovecharé la oportunidad de probar la fuerza de mi propia guardia; y de paso ser la anfitriona del evento en mi estadio personal.

—¿Tía Luna? ¡Pero tú misma has dicho que no te gustan este tipo de eventos, que ni nos molestemos en invitarte! — Dijo Candace sorprendida.

—Así es Luna, ¿por qué de pronto quieres meter a tu Guardia Lunar en esto? — Quiso saber Celestia.

Luna se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

—Y no me gusta, pero por mis nuevos capitanes de la guardia tengo que. Gracias a sus hazañas anteriores, la juventud Equestriana tiene una idea muy equivocada de ellos; y necesito presentarlos como confiables efectivos del ejército de Equestria.

—Pues adelante, más competencia no mata a nadie — se rio Candace. — Aunque no me imagino qué habrá podido hacer Zant para que digas que la juventud Equestriana tenga una idea equivocada de él.

Luna sonrió.

—Zant fue dado de baja mi querida sobrina. Sus intenciones eran buenas pero el pobre salió severamente lastimado luego de los últimos sucesos. En fin, yo me refiero a mis nuevos capitanes, ¡Asuna! ¡Kirito!

Entraron entonces el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz llegaron.

—Oigan, no entiendo — dijo Hylian. — Son unos mocosos, nosotros llevamos diez años de servicio antes de que nos ascendieran.

Master Sword le dio un codazo.

—¡Cállate! Son los dos demonios que acabaron como si nada con una Ursa Major, huyeron de las mazmorras de Canterlot, acabaron con la maldición de Sunny Town, acabaron con un monstruo horrible en el Imperio Cristal…

—No me lo recuerden — dijo Shining pensando en el horrible minotauro que acabó con una buena parte de la Guardia, el "Gleam Eyes". — ¿Pero en serio Princesa? Es como lo dice Hylian, son demasiado jóvenes. No dudo que tengan habilidades pero…

Luna asintió.

—Shining Armor, yo sé que son capaces de manejar la responsabilidad, recuerda que igualmente eran los guerreros más poderosos en su país natal de Aincrad; y son el Séptimo Elemento de la Armonía.

Celestia suspiró, de todos los Elementos esos dos tenían que cargar el más poderoso; y de paso, hasta conocerlos no pensó que fuera posible combinar un poder tan puro como el de los Elementos con la violencia… pues a diferencia de Twilight y las demás que usaban la Armonía pura, ellos canalizaban ese gran poder a través de sus espadas que aún seguían irradiadas con el poder de los Elementos originales, antes de renunciar a estos.

—Pero volviendo al tema — dijo Candace. — ¿Ellos participarán realmente?

—Sólo un poco de competencia para limpiar nuestro nombre — dijo Kirito. — Y a probar suerte. Pero no se preocupen, la última vez que me batí en duelo con mi técnica de la doble espada no resultó bien para mí.

—Pero porque te enfrentabas al comandante Heathcliff — dijo Asuna. — Ten fe, Kirito-kun. Con algo de suerte y nuestra habilidad lograremos que la Guardia Lunar se quede con la victoria este año.

—Así me gusta — dijo Luna. — En fin, espero que sean unos buenos juegos militares.

Los dos guerreros se cuadraron y se retiraron; lo mismo que las Princesas Luna y Celestia seguidas de Master Sword y Hylian Shield dejando solos a Candace y Shining Armor.

—Shine, entrena, entrena muy duro — dijo Candace. — Sabes bien que las habilidades de esos dos no son normales.

—No te preocupes, lo haré; y más le vale a Flash que haga otro tanto. Pero en caso no ganemos, será un honor enfrentarse a Asuna y Kirito.

Y tras tres semanas de arduo entrenamiento, una gran multitud de todas partes de Equestria se juntó en el Estadio Lunar a las afueras de Canterlot, el más moderno de todos los Estadios de Equestria; el cual acababa de ser terminado y sería inaugurado con aquel evento tan especial.

A diferencia de otros años, una gran cantidad de jóvenes asistió al evento. No irían a ver los duelos clásicos entre caballeros de diferentes guardias; esta vez lucharían los guerreros más famosos de Equestria los cuales comenzaron no como soldados sino como mercenarios y fuera de la ley.

En las tribunas Candace se acomodó junto sus suegros, Twilight y sus amigas para disfrutar el evento con mayor comodidad.

—Es bueno que todas hayan venido hasta aquí para apoyar a Shining — dijo Candace mirando a la arena en donde se juntaban por equipos los diferentes representantes de los tres cuerpos de soldados de Equestria. — ¿Pero y Spike? Creía que toda la familia vendría a apoyarlo en los juegos.

Velvet torció el gesto.

—Eso mismo le había preguntado a Twilight cuando llegamos y sí está pero…

Night Light sólo señaló al palco de junto donde un alegre grupo gritaba emocionado el nombre de Asuna y Kirito. Un grupo compuesto por un poni rojo carmín con una melena y barba color ladrillo; otra poni roja bermellón con melena y cola rosas; una poni con el cuerpo rojo fuerte y melena café atada en dos coletas; una poni pegaso verde con crin rubia; una potrilla blanca de melena negra y ojos grises; una unicornio azul de melena celeste platinado; una dragona azul tipo aéreo y finalmente un conocido dragón morado y verde.

—¡Asunaaaaaaaa! ¡Kiritooooooooo! — Gritaba emocionado Spike.

—¡Ustedes pueden mamá y papá! — Gritaba Yui alegremente.

—¡Adelante, gánenles! ¡Hagan enorgullecerse a Trixie!

De vuelta en su tribuna, Twilight miró a Candace.

—Desde que se junta con ellos, Spike parece más contento. Si eso lo hace feliz…

Candace torció el gesto pero se concentró en el evento, que ya comenzaba.

—¡Atención! — Dijo el árbitro, un anciano soldado hace mucho tiempo retirado. —Conocen las reglas, quiero luchas justas. Siguiendo la tradición ancestral de hace cuatro años, los mejores diez guerreros de los tres cuerpos militares de Equestria se enfrentarán en un combate de espadas del tipo "Battle Royale" en donde una única guardia quedará en pie demostrando ser el cuerpo militar más poderoso de toda Equestria.

Los treinta representantes se prepararon mientras la multitud enloquecía.

—Las reglas son sencillas, cada uno de los guerreros ha sido ungido con un hechizo de protección muy poderoso para que no salga lastimado; pero al recibir cinco ataques directos su cuerpo emitirá una luz que indicará que está eliminado y tendrá que abandonar inmediatamente la arena.

—¡Voy a hacer mis apuestas! — Anunció Rainbow. — Twilight, tú eres la cerebrito; dime quién crees que puede ganar en esta competencia.

Twilight frunció el ceño.

—Es difícil decirlo Rainbow Dash. Las fuerzas de Candace y Celestia están compuesta en su mayoría de unicornios con unos cuantos pegasos… pero la Guardia Lunar me preocupa bastante al ser la más diferente de todas. Cinco pegasos y dos unicornios y tres ponis terrestres… sin mencionar que el entrenamiento de Asuna y Kirito difiere bastante del de aquí, pues vienen de un lugar mucho más conflictivo. ¡Un minuto, no me gusta que apuestes, se supone que es ilegal!

—¡Sí! — Protestó Fluttershy. — Un lugar donde se premia a aquellos que mutilan animalitos haciéndolos más fuertes y regalándoles objetos especiales.

—Ya cálmate Fluttershy — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Recuerda que esos animales de Aincrad no son reales, son sólo videojuegos.

Candace no dijo nada pues jamás entendió qué demonios con esos tales "gamers" de la otra dimensión. Tan sólo quería ver la batalla y le deseaba la victoria a su guardia y a su marido.

Entonces el viejo soldado gritó:

—¡Que comiencen los juegos!

Liderados por Kirito, los pegasos de la Guardia Lunar soltaron un poderoso grito guerrero y se lanzaron a todo galope contra los soldados del Sol y Cristal que al verlos prepararon sus espadas. Entonces los pegasos lunares se elevaron por los aires; y una vez con sus cascos libres y sin bajar velocidad desenvainaron una espada en cada casco y se lanzaron al combate.

Los demás soldados los recibieron con sus espadas en casco y trataban de resistir el impacto doble de aquellos pegasos quienes sólo se ayudaban de sus alas para darse mayor impulso mientras blandían sus espadas tratando de hacer retroceder a los otros; pero entonces gritaron al unísono:

—¡Cambio!

Y dieron una maroma en el aire impulsándose hacia atrás mientras los otros cinco soldados de la Guardia Lunar atacaban a los desprevenidos soldados con toda la furia de sus espadas; liderados valientemente por Asuna el destello veloz. No por nada fue la sub-comandante de los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre; el gremio de guerreros más poderoso de todo Aincrad.

—Listos… ¡Dispérsense en parejas ya! — Gritó Asuna.

Y efectivamente se dispersaron en pares; en los cuales era una técnica de combate bastante extraña en donde uno de los guerreros hacía perder terreno al oponente pero luego gritaba "cambio" y su pareja lo reemplazaba de inmediato lo cual tomaba casi siempre desprevenido al guerrero y gracias a esta técnica eliminaron a dos guardias de Celestia y a uno de Candace; pero los otros soldados igualmente tenían lo suyo y pronto comenzaron a contraatacar con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces.

Shining y Flash trabajaban en equipo; Flash con su espada en su casco repelía valientemente los intentos de defenderse de un pegaso de la guardia lunar el cual para perderlo no tuvo más remedio que aterrizar; pero una vez en el suelo Shining se teletransportó frente a él y le propinó cuatro estocadas con lo cual lo eliminó de inmediato.

Un compañero de la Guardia del Sol lo vio de reojo y lo atacó; pero desde el aire Flash le dio una tremenda estocada la cual lo eliminó de inmediato pues ya estaba bastante "lastimado". La batalla seguía subiendo en intensidad cada vez.

Shining recibió una estocada, la primera en todo el juego y saltó a tiempo para eludir otra. Era su viejo compañero de equipo Master Sword, el cual blandía el arma a la que le debía su nombre y Cutie Mark y comenzaron a pelear. Flash vio cómo su compañero era atacado sin piedad por lo que decidió volar a toda velocidad con la espada levantada para darle un poderoso ataque a Master que le daría a Shining Armor la ventaja; pero al dejar caer su espada, otra espada negra bloqueó su ataque.

Flash levantó la vista.

—Kirito…

El Espadachín Negro blandió velozmente a su espada negra Elucidator casi haciéndole perder la suya a Flash, pero se mantuvo firme y atacó con todo a Kirito; que bloqueó su ataque con su otra espada, la hoja azul llamada Dark Repulser. Entonces hizo un brusco movimiento con la cual la hoja de Flash se partió de inmediato.

—¿Qué? — Gritó desesperado el pegaso mientras que Kirito comenzaba su máximo ataque.

Una combinación coordinada de sus dos espadas en las cuales le quitaba al oponente toda posibilidad de bloqueo. La desventaja de esta técnica era que él mismo quedaba expuesto pero por eso se aseguró de inutilizar previamente la espada de Flash.

—Star Burst … ¡STREAM!

Los furiosos ataques de Kirito finalmente eliminaron a Flash.

—¡Así se hace Onii-chan! — Gritó Leafa desde la tribuna.

—¡Eso es Kirito! ¡Esa espada la forjé yo! — Gritaba emocionada Lizbeth.

—¡Kirito tú puedes! ¡Es más! ¡Nadie más puede, solamente tú y Asuna-chan! — Gritaba Klein.

—¡Kirito-saaaan! ¡Asuna-saaan! — Animaba Silica.

La pequeña Yui sonreía, era muy emocionante todo esto.

—¿Te agrada tanto como a Trixie? — Le preguntó Yui. — A esto lo llamo emoción, no por nada ellos son los vencedores de la Ursa Major. ¡Ustedes pueden, muéstrenle a Trixie cómo barren el suelo con todos!

Los gritos de aquel grupo causó que Candace se irritara de veras y finalmente usando la Voz Real gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡SHINING ACABA CON MASTER SWORD DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡TIENES A ALGUIEN MÁS IMPORTANTE DE QUIÉN ENCARGARTE!

Shining sintió terror cuando Master Sword destrozó su espada con… bueno, la Master Sword, pero no se iba a rendir, rodando para eludir el ataque de su oponente se hizo con otra de las armas que había abandonado un guerrero en el campo de batalla y se lanzó al ataque. Master se preparó para la estampida, uno de los trucos más viejos de su antiguo compañero: con la espada en la boca, Shining trotó a toda velocidad contra Master; pero éste que ya conocía el truco de sobra se preparó para cuando Shining se teletransportara y atacara ya fuera por la espalda o por los costados.

Fue por la espalda pero en lugar de recibirlo con una estocada, Shining le arrojó a la cara su propio yelmo; cosa que desconcertó a Master y finalmente el capitán de cristal logró hundir sobre él su espada sacándolo del juego de una buena vez. Y cuando se aseguró que había eliminado a su oponente, Shining miró hacia donde estaba Kirito.

El unicornio llamado Hylian Shield era de lo más hábil utilizando su magia para incrementar su fuerza, velocidad así como tiempo de reacción por lo que era un rival perfecto para el Espadachín Negro. Kirito tenía el tiempo de reacción y velocidades más altas de todo Aincrad pero luchar contra este sujeto era como volver a enfrentarse a Heathcliff con sus malditas trampas (claro que en este mundo no eran trampas sino pura habilidad mágica) y le estaba haciendo perder a Kirito mucho terreno.

Shield logró clavar su espada en él, dejándolo vulnerable. Un solo ataque más y estaría eliminado. Vio de reojo algo y utilizando el Star Burst Stream comenzó a recobrar su terreno.

Shining corrió hacia toda velocidad contra Kirito aprovechando su vulnerabilidad; fue cuando el guerrero se quitó su característico abrigo negro y lo arrojó a la cara de Shining Armor el cual perdió el control y se dio de lleno contra Hylian. La parte buena fue que eliminó así al úlitmo de los guerreros del Sol; pero la mala era que Kirito aprovechó su estado para darle un ataque doble con Elucidator y Dark Repulser y uno tercero, solamente Elucidator.

Shining se deshizo del abrigo y amenazó a Krito con su espada, haciendo sonreír al guerrero.

—A esto quería llegar, a un duelo uno contra uno; un solo toque.

—Estás perdido Espadachín Negro, pero tu táctica fue excelente.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron su propia lucha "a muerte" mostrando cada uno una habilidad superior. Shining era mucho más fuerte y resistente que Kirito; pero éste lo compensaba con su velocidad y gracilidad aérea. Pero no importaba que se elevara por los aires, Shining Armor se teletransportaba arriba de él y lo obligaba a bajar a tierra como si nada. Era una batalla fuera de precedentes, la generación de veteranos de Equestria, contra la nueva generación de guerreros. Gamers, como se hacían llamar Asuna y Kirito.

Pero finalmente Kirito hizo un movimiento desesperado y se lanzó en picada con sus dos espadas en casco listo para sacar del juego a Shining Armor; pero él reaccionó a tiempo rodando haciendo que Kirito clavara sus espadas en el suelo.

Shining sonrió y le dio el golpe final. Kirito había sido eliminado.

—¡SHINY! ESTA NOCHE TE RECOMPENSARÉ MUY BIEN EN EL DORMITORIO — Gritó Candace para el escándalo de los presentes.

Las tribunas enloquecieron. Su héroe, el guerrero más grande y poderoso de todos los tiempos… ¿eliminado de forma tan tonta? ¡No! Debía de haber un error. Pero no lo había y Shining levantó su espada victorioso.

Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo hundían una espada en él. Shining Armor había sido eliminado.

—¿Pero qué? — Dijo él volviéndose.

Se topó con el sonriente rostro de Asuna.

—Kirito-kun no era el único del que debías preocuparte. Estos juegos se han acabado por fin.

Y efectivamente, Asuna y otro compañero poni terrestre de la Guardia Lunar seguían en pie; mas no así el resto de soldados que fue eliminado del juego. La batalla había acabado y la victoria era de la Guardia Lunar.

El estadio se llenó de emoción; y claro, los jóvenes eran los más ruidosos y estaban de parte de sus héroes Asuna y Kirito por tanto de la Guardia Lunar.

Los dos guerreros restantes chocaron cascos, la victoria estaba asegurada.

Twilight asintió.

—Tal como lo pensé. Asuna y Kirito son los que entrenan a la Guardia Lunar; y al venir ambos de un lugar tan peligroso como Aincrad, o el "Sword Art Online" como lo llaman, estaba claro que la Princesa Luna tiene a su cargo a los guerreros más capacitados.

Luna sonrió.

—Sé que no puedo devolverles sus vidas en su hogar Japón, pero espero que estos pequeños triunfos los hagan sentirse en su hogar.

Celestia asintió aprobando a su hermana.

—Estoy segura que lo sienten así, bueno, vamos a felicitarlos y de paso consolar a Candace, me parece que esta vez realmente quería ganar.

Luna rio mientras que Candace estaba en estado de shock tratando inútilmente de ser consolada por sus suegros y marido.

—¿Volvimos a perder? ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tengo a Shining Armor de mi parte ahora! ¿Y por qué ellos dos sirven a tía Luna y no a mí? Soy la Princesa del Amor, el Elemento que cargan ellos en sus almas es el Amor… ¡No es justo, no es justo!

* * *

><p><strong>Y un poco de OOC la pobre Candace pero al ser un personaje que aparece tan poco uno puede darse ciertas libertades. El concepto de Battle Royale lo saqué de Sword Art Online II el torneo de Ballet of Bullets que Kirito gana en el juego Gun Gail Online. Quién sabe, tal vez haga aparecer a Sinon más tarde en este fic.<strong>

**Por cierto, sé que fueron estúpidamente obvias, ¿pero alguien captó las 3 referencias a The Legend of Zelda?**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
